ember_grovefandomcom-20200215-history
Libby Bathory
WORK IN PROGRESS First Impressions Personality Libby can come off quite kind to most people, but she’s also got a strict air about her. She won’t put up with much nonsense and she’s swift to react. If someone has committed a wrong within her clan she will listen to their plea, but often will make a swift and just judgement. She would do anything to protect those in her clan. They are her family and family is the most important thing to her. When it comes to werewolves, however, she can be quite ruthless. If there is a werewolf trespassing on her area she is swift to deal with them. If they leave her alone she will most likely leave them alone as well, unless she has discovered they are descendants of those that wronged her so long ago. She typically reacts calmly to situations as she’s had 460 years to perfect controlling her temper. She tries to be as patient with people as possible, especially with those within her clan. She tries to treat those she leads with respect so in turn she can gain their loyalty. She is quite a brave soul, but she’s not brave to the point of stupidity. She definitely knows when to back down from a fight. She tries to stay under the radar as much as possible as she doesn’t want to attract unwanted attention from hunters. She keeps her clan fed by hiring humans as blood donors, making sure she pays them well in order to keep their silence. Libby is very well educated and has had years perfecting her social talents. She’s quite charming and has a smile that can disarm most. She doesn’t have the greatest sense of humor in the fact that she doesn’t often tell jokes, but she can appreciate a good jest. She does tend to be more on the serious side, however. She’s also the motherly type, still wishing to care for those around her. History Libby was born to very wealthy people in Hungary in 1560. Her father was Baron George VI Báthory and her mother was Baroness Anna Báthory, daughter of the voivode of Transylvania and sister to the king of Poland. So Libby was raised as royalty and was quite spoiled as she was the only daughter. She was also given the best possible education she could get for the time and with that she learned to be a healer. She always had great sympathy for those around her and she would always seek to help those sick and injured around the castle. She also learned to speak Latin, German, Hungarian, and Greek. In all, she had a very privileged upbringing. When she was 10 years old she was engaged to Ferenc Nádasdy, the son of another baron. Little did she know that her future husband was a pureblood vampire. It was intended to be a political move as Libby’s family owned a vast majority of land in Hungary and Romania. Ferenc’s family had planned for their son to marry her and then an “accident” would happen to which they’d acquire Libby’s lands. What they didn’t expect was for the two to actually fall in love. They married when she was 15 and he was actually only 19. Ferenc decided to take Libby’s last name and he distanced himself from his family in order to protect Libby. She didn’t know for quite a few years what Ferenc actually was. It wasn’t until she almost died in childbirth and Ferenc decided to change her that she actually learned the truth of the supernatural world. With this new knowledge she also learned of the feud between a large pack of werewolves and her husband’s clan. Ferenc eventually reconnected with his family and, now that Libby was also a vampire, they accepted them back. They still looked down on Libby and treated her differently, but at least they weren’t trying to kill her. They had more important things on their mind and that was a war with the werewolves. Ferenc left to help fight, leaving Libby to care for their lands. She was a strict, yet just ruler and took care of her people, especially her servants. She would attempt to heal them if they were sick or injured, but if she realized they were dying she would give them the choice of a swift death or become a vampire and would grant them whatever they wished. They had some servants who she’d saved that dedicated themselves to her and donated their blood in order for her and her husband to survive. That mixed with punishing criminals provided more than enough sustenance for her family. Her husband eventually returned to her and he’d been gravely injured by a werewolf. She spent the last few days by his side until he passed away. She couldn’t do anything to help him and it killed her inside. That is what began her determination to protect her lands from there werewolves and would eradicate any that entered. She slowly began building a clan of her own as well as her husband’s clan disowned her immediately after his death. Her clan would be made up purely of humans who’d been turned into vampires. She would be a safe haven for them. All she asked for in return was their loyalty and help in keeping werewolves out of her lands. The werewolves she’d capture she would brutally murder and was even known to bathe in their blood, thus earning herself the name of the Blood Countess and even Countess Dracula in some circles. What she hadn’t expected was an old family friend to be a werewolf along with a high ranking authority figure. He visited her estate unannounced one day to find her brutally murdering a female werewolf. He decided to try what the werewolves hadn’t yet and turned to the human government, making a case against her. He captured some of her servants and tortured them into revealing how many she’d truly killed. In total they determined she’d killed well over 650 people and she was sentenced to death by being bricked up in a room in her house. In an act of desperation, her small clan of vampires spirited her away while her second in command took her place. She was bricked up and left to starve and perish. After losing both her husband and best friend, Libby swore revenge on the werewolves who wronged her and their descendants. She could be patient, build her clan, and slowly pick them off one by one over the years. She had all of eternity to eradicate them after all. She has lived in Ember Grove now with her medium sized clan of vampires for the last 50 years. She works as an ER doctor at the hospital there and can often gather blood from her occupation as well as hire humans to be blood donors. She has a large estate south of Lovers Lake that her and her clan live on. Summary of Events Relationships Friends/Allies |-|Unknown=N/A Romance |-|Unknown=N/A Enemies |-|Unknown=N/A Family |-|Unknown=N/A Other |-|Unknown=N/A